1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to device to temporarily elevate the position of eyeglasses having multifocal lenses relative to a user's eyes for proper visual and head alignment for certain activities, such as computer use.
2. Description of Related Art
Multifocal eyeglasses have been used for many years to provide different focal points to correct a user's vision for different activities, such as close-up reading or viewing a movie at a distance. These types of eyeglasses include bifocals, trifocals, and progressive no-line lenses. For certain activities, a user must adjust his or her head position to bring the portion of the glasses having the required focal point into the line of vision for the activity. This can cause neck and shoulder discomfort and headaches.
One particular activity that is problematic is use of a computer. Viewing a computer screen typically requires the intermediate or near focal region of one's eyeglasses. However, the computer monitor is typically positioned such that most of the screen is viewed through the distance focal area of the glasses, with the intermediate or near focal zones of the glasses being too low, when the user's head is held in a normal position (see FIG. 12 A, for example). Computer users frequently tilt their heads back, away from the computer screen, in order to elevate the near or intermediate focal area and bring it into alignment with the screen (see FIG. 12B, for example). The angle of tilt, which can be 10 to 30 degrees from a normal or natural head tilt position for computer usage, can result in pain and discomfort, particularly for prolonged periods of computer use. Similar issues arise when using portable electronic devices, piano music, art easels and the like.
There are many known devices that are specifically designed for elevating multifocal eyeglasses on a user's face. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,165 discloses bifocal frames having rotatable nose pads configured to elevate the position of the glasses in one position and lower them when rotated 180°. The supporting member for the rotatable nose pads is fixed to the eyeglasses frame, so it is not useful as a retrofit device for existing glasses. Additionally, the moving parts increase the likelihood of failure from wear and use. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,422 discloses several adjustable nose rest devices that allow the eyeglass frame to slide up and be held in place by a set screw. The devices in the '422 patent involve several parts capable of moving relative to other parts to position the device and secure it in place during use, increasing the likelihood of failure. Additionally, many of the devices disclosed in the '422 patent are only for use with specially designed eyeglass frames, while others are limited to eyeglass frames having a certain frame dimensions, such as thickness, and cannot be used with standard eyeglass frames without modifying the frame.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,717, which discloses a pad device that sits on the user's nose behind the bridge of the eyeglasses frame and includes a hook that attaches to the bridge of the frame. The device in the '717 patent pushes the eyeglasses frame forward relative to the user's face, which may displace the temple tips that curve behind the ear resulting in discomfort. The forward displacement of the frame may also diminish the area of corrected vision as the lenses move further from the eyes, depending on the frame/lens size/shape. Additionally, the hook portion of the device in the '717 patent limits use of the device to eyeglasses frames of particular sizes and shapes. Similarly, the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,801,569 and 3,087,383 have a slot into which the bridge of the eyeglasses frame is inserted, pushing the eyeglasses forward and limiting use to eyeglasses frames of particular sizes and shapes. The devices in these patents also have side flange parts that attach to the lower end of the eyeglasses frame, which further limits use of the devices to particular types and sizes of frames and may partially obstruct the view through the lenses.
The known prior art devices suffer from several drawbacks. These include that they are mechanically complicated, are useable with only certain types or sizes of eyeglass frames, push the eyeglasses forward relative to the user's face, partially obstruct the lenses, are not easily positioned relative to the user's face and eyeglasses frame, and are not discrete in appearance. There is a need for a simple universal device that is easily positioned and used with varying styles and sizes of eyeglass frames.